


Eleven Inch Hero

by DeathTrapDaisy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Accountant Castiel, Alternate Universe - Human, College Student Sam, First Dates, First Time, Fluff, Human, Human Lucifer, Humor, M/M, Magic Mike XXL, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Professor Lucifer, Size Kink, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, mentioned Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its hard for Sam to get laid even when he does get a girl to come home with him,   most just don't want to take the risk. </p><p>Or</p><p>An AU based off of that side story in Magic Mike where Sam is very well endowed and scares chicks and dudes away, until he meets Lucifer who surprises him.</p><p>AN: this was originally posted 1/26/17 - this is an updated/more detailed version. (I couldn't leave it as is)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleven Inch Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, i really dont know why this happened.

"Ugh at least you got laid last night." Sam grumbled at Dean when he took a seat next to him at the breakfast table, Cas looked down a little jealously.

"What happened with the blonde?" Dean asked chewing another spoon full of his cereal.

"What do you think?" Sam gave him a look.

"Oh, _right._ " Dean shook his head with a crooked smile.

"What does that mean?" Cas asked curiously, he had just recently moved in with the brothers.

"Means his dicks too big so chicks chicken out of sex all the time." Dean spouted insensitively and Cas's eyes widened in shock.

" _Dean!_ " Sam spurted and Castiel just stared at the table eating his own cereal.

"Ha, what? If I were you I'd be bragging about my giant dick _all_ the time." Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Thank god I'm the one that's cursed." Cas still seemed as uncomfortable as when this conversation started.

"Don't worry Sammy, eventually you'll find a nice broad that can saddle the pony."

"Can we _please_ talk about something else?" the trio was able to move on to other topics but you could tell Dean was still imagining everything he'd do with a dick the size of a stallions.

oOo

Sam just left his college economics class and had his nose buried in his notes when he ran into something solid; his papers exploded out of his hands and floated to the ground.

" _Shit_ , I'm so sorry I wasn't paying-" he stopped when his eyes met the ocean blues of the blonde man in front of him, who just smiled cheekily and bent down to help pick up the mess as Sam did.

"Attention?" He finished Sam's sentence for him with a crooked smile.

"Uh yeah, sorry." He stuttered and the blonde just handed him his notes. It finally clicked, he was the substitute music teacher, Lucifer, Sam vaguely remembered having a crush on the professor when he was in his class last semester.

"Don't mention it, Sam." He said and Holy shit, he remembers my name?

"You're the sub-teacher." Sam pointed out, wow _real_ smooth.

"Permanent now but I'm flattered you remembered." He smirked and Sam's brain shorted out a little. Handing him the last of his papers they stood up together. "Listen I gotta go, maybe I'll see you around Sammy." He turned giving him a once over and was on his way. Sam slowly remembered how to breath and hated that his face felt warm.

oOo

Sam headed to the library to finish up some of his homework. He knew he wouldn't get anything done at home; Dean would be home from the shop by now and Cas from his job at the tax office. Sam was halfway through the first chapter of his reading assignment when someone sat down at the table across from him. He glanced up to see Lucifer who smiled and opened his suitcase looking over some turned in worksheets.

"Hi," Sam said smoothly and Lucifer smiled.

"Hello Sam." His eyes looked full of mischief and Sam couldn't believe a music professor as attractive as him and obviously more experienced could be looking at him like _that_. "nothing better to do on a Friday night?" He teased and Sam shook his head.

"I could say the same." He replied and the professor shrugged loosening his bowtie a little and flipped a page.

"What can I say, no rest for the wicked." Lucifer chided and Sam laughed.

"Tell me about it." Sam drawled and Lucifer quirked a brow of curiosity.

"You don't seem very _wicked_ Sam." He said perplexed and Sam liked the way his name fell from his lips.

"Not me, my brother. I wouldn't get anything done at home on a Friday." He admitted and Lucifer gave a hearty laugh. They sat in companionable silence for a while, Lucifer marking with little red x's or check marks while Sam read. Lucifer would steal quick glances at the brunette that would occasionally brush some hair behind his ear. Sam would sneak a peek at the teacher across from him who was chewing on the end of a red pen. After a while, Lucifer piled his papers into his suitcase. Sam looked up at him expectantly and Lucifer just smirked.

"Listen, if you ever find yourself spending another Friday away from home why don't you give me a call?" The professor scribbled something on the corner of some paper and ripped it sliding the piece over to Sam then closed his suitcase and shrugged on a coat.

"I'll take you up on that." Sam couldn't help the huge smile that spread across his face, Lucifer stared at his lips and smiled back.

"Goodnight, Sammy." He winked and Sam watched him go then looked at the paper in his hand, a phone number was scribbled across it in bright red ink. Sam blushed immediately saving the number in his phone in case he loses it.

oOo

Sam got home about eight o'clock and found Dean and Cas sitting in the living room watching Netflix, he was smiling and he didn't care to hide it.

" _Wow_ , someone's happier than this morning." Dean joked stuffing more popcorn in his mouth.

"Who?" Cas asked distractedly watching the TV, Dean rolled his eyes affectionately.

"Tell me about it Sammy, was she blonde? I swear you've got a type." Dean goaded and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Ruby wasn't blonde." He said defensively and Dean shrugged, "she was when you met her."

Sam sat down between them stealing the popcorn bucket and stuffing a handful in his mouth, Dean just stared at him scandalized.

oOo

Sam waited a few days before he called Lucifer, feeling stupid because he had just seen him at school that Monday before he called. He hoped Lucifer didn't think he had just forgotten him, he should've called sooner and ignored Dean's advice. The phone was ringing and Sam already felt a little nervous.

"Hello?" Lucifer's smooth voice came across the speaker which made him smile.

"Hey, its Sam." Sam walked outside to avoid prying eyes/ears from his brother and Cas then sat down on the front porch steps.

"Hello Sam."

"What are you up to?"

"Not much." He answered shortly and Sam cleared his throat biting the bullet.

"Would you like to catch a movie or something this Friday?" Sam waited in anticipation for a while.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" He sounded pleased and a little surprised, Sam was thrilled.

"Oh I don't know, what kind of movies do you like?" Sam stood up and paced the wooden porch maybe it would help him relax a little.

"Horror or anything with a decent soundtrack." He said and Sam smiled, yeah that made sense.

"Ok, well, why don't we meet and just see what's playing. That sound okay?"

"Sounds great Sammy, I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Yeah, yeah seven is great. I'll um, text you my address."

"It's a date." Lucifer said and Sam smiled.

"Y-yeah, it’s a date."

"Goodnight, Sam." He said and Sam playfully kicked the railing of the porch bursting with happiness.

"Goodnight, Lucifer." The phone clicked and he was gone, Sam was a little nervous talking to someone so much older than him. Lucifer didn't seem interested in playing games, every time they spoke he was straight to the point. Sam liked that about him; he was tired of all the games people his age play.

oOo

Friday finally rolled around, Sam had seen Lucifer here and there all week at the college but it wasn't the same as having an actual date with him, where they could spend time together and talk about things other than school and work. Sam just changed his shirt for the third time when Dean poked his head through the door.

"Dude, your dates in like ten minutes." Dean teased and Sam ran a hand through his hair one last time.

"This look okay?" he was wearing a dark blue sweater, jeans and a leather jacket.

"Yeah you look great, relax." Dean shook his head amused at his little brother.

Sam went into the living room to wait for Lucifer to arrive, he hoped he wasn't too underdressed. Lucifer always had on a tie or bowtie whenever he saw him but maybe that's what he wears to work? The doorbell brought him out of his thoughts and Dean shot up from the couch to answer the door.

"Dean!" Sam scolded but the door was already opened.

" _Oh shit_!" Dean declared eyeballing Lucifer, who's brows went up.

"You must be Dean?" He said knowingly and Sam was already at his brother’s side before he could answer, Sam had already been telling stories. Dean was giving him a shit eating grin and Sam was definitely going to chew him a new asshole later for this. Lucifer's eyes lit up when he looked up at Sam with a smile. Sam thought he looked really good in a plaid shirt and black zip up hoody, he was glad he was dressed so casual.

"Hi." Sam said smiling and buried his hands in his pockets.

"Hi." Lucifer said back taking in the look of his date, Dean just stood there dumbfounded. He knew it'd be a blonde; however, he had no clue it’d be a dude. “You look, good.” He flirted.

“You look, really good.” Sam said and Dean glanced between them amused and Luce stepped in.

"Ready to go?" He gestured back at his car and Sam sighed in relief.

" _Yeah_." Sam walked out and followed him, Dean still standing in the door.

"Have him back by ten! Whatever you do to him, I'll do to you!" Dean threatened playfully and Lucifer flipped him the bird and Dean slammed the door, Sam could already tell they would get along just fine once Dean gets used to the idea.

"I'm really sorry about him." Sam smiled apologetically, and Lucifer just shrugged.

"Don't worry, he's not the first overprotective brother I've had to deal with." He joked and Sam was equally relieved and jealous at the knowledge.

oOo

They ended up getting some dinner and sneaking it into the movie. Sam liked that Lucifer was unpredictable he didn't expect that from a college professor, nor the fact his favorite music was metal and classical. They talked more during the movie than watched it, almost got kicked out a few times but Sam was having a really good time. Lucifer was witty, smart, flirty and somewhat surprisingly, sweet. The movie was a shitty horror film Sam couldn't even remember what it was called now. They went down to the pier and sat down on a bench, it was dark out now and a little cooler than Sam liked but he felt warm with his shoulders brushing against Lucifer's.

"You know Lucifer, I didn't expect you to be such a rule breaker." Sam teased and he chuckled in return.

"You haven't seen anything yet and call me Luci."

"Luci, I like that." Sam smiled and they talked on anything that came to mind. Sam enjoyed how easily they fell into conversation; until, they landed on the subject of music which Luce was really passionate about.

"Okay, okay but Nickelback is not that bad." Luci said animatedly and Sam just laughed shaking his head.

"Not my cup of tea." Sam shrugged in defeat.

" _Cause I have faith in you, that you're gonna make it through another night stop thinking about the easy way out there's no reason to go and blow the candle out cause you're not done, you're far too young and the best is yet to come._ " Lucifer sang to Sam taking his hand dramatically and first Sam laughed at him, but his smile faded when Lucifer met the end of the verse and just stared at his lips. Sam didn't know he had such a nice voice.

"I like it much better when you sing it." Sam said and Lucifer smiled softly.

"Sam, I would very much like to kiss you." He said softly his fingers moving to brush some hair behind his ear.

"I'd really like for you to kiss me too." He looked down embarrassed but Lucifer moved his fingers to brush through the soft hair at the bottom of his neck, he leaned closer brushing his lips over his cheek, temple then jaw before he lifted his chin and rocked into a sweet fleeting kiss on his lips. Sam pressed into him letting out a long sigh through his nose. His lips were much softer than he'd been expecting and he was so gentle it took Sam for a loop. After too short a time Luci pulled back and smiled softly his thumb brushing over Sam's full bottom lip.

"Thank you." Lucifer hummed seriously and Sam smiled back, warmth blossoming in his chest.

"You're welcome." Sam blushed and Luci chuckled kissing him once more on his cheek.

oOo

Lucifer walked him to the porch and Sam buried his hands in his pockets

"I had a nice time." Sam mumbled looking at his shoes, Lucifer smiled.

"Me too, I'd like to take you out again sometime?" he looked hopeful and Sam nodded immediately

"Yeah, I'd like that." He admitted relieved and Lucifer smiled kissing his cheek.

"I’ll give you a call. Goodnight, Sam." he pulled away but then.

"Luci wait." Lucifer looked up at him expectantly and Sam grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him into a proper kiss before he could lose his nerve.

Lucifer let out a surprised “oomph” when they collided together but almost immediately his hands were buried in his thick brown hair and Sam's were wrapped around his waist pulling him against him; Lucifer swiped his tongue across the slot of his lips cautiously and Sam immediately parted them. Humming into the kiss he nipped Sam's bottom lip. After a few moments, they reluctantly parted from the kiss for breath and Lucifer's eyes traveled him hungrily; they stared into one-another’s eyes as if words could break whatever spell they're under.

"I-I don't usually, on the first date but if _you wanted too_..." Lucifer trailed off with slightly dilated eyes which caused a quick pulse of arousal through the younger man’s body; but, Sam's brain barely caught up to him. Shit, of course he wanted too, but would Lucifer flea as soon as he saw the monster in his pants? Sam was nervous, it’s too soon, too fast. Maybe if he waits then Lucifer will be more willing to try. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you..." Lucifer noticed the nervousness in the others reactions and now was extracting himself from Sam's arms.

"No, you didn’t. I do want to do that, just maybe not yet?" Sam replied and looked down but Lucifer nodded.

"No, of course. Whenever you're ready, I don't want to scare you away. I'm sorry." He said regretfully and Sam smiled shaking his head pulling him back in to give him a kiss.

"I'm not going anywhere." Sam promised and Lucifer smiled bright and pulled back.

"Good cause I really, really like you."

"I like you too." Sam smiled relieved and Lucifer grinned and fiddled with his car keys turning to leave.

"Goodnight Sam, I better go." Sam smiled and waved once Lucifer got to his car at the edge of the sidewalk.

"Goodnight Luci." he watched him drive away before he turned seeing Dean thumbs up at him through the living room window where is was watching through the curtains. Sam rolled his eyes exasperated and went inside leaning against the door and grinning like an idiot.

oOo

Sam had to endure his brothers teasing that night for not "fucking that blonde dude already" when he finally snapped.

"Dean, I'm not gonna fuck him okay." Sam declared and Dean threw his hands up in defense.

"I'm just teasing Sammy, even so though he clearly wanted it why didn't you take him up on it?" Dean asked and Sam sighed in frustration before he sat on the couch and buried his face in his hands. "oh, I get it. You're scared he's gonna see your thang and run away screaming." Dean just sighed sitting down next to him.

"That's not it, Dean." Though it was part of it. "I really like him."

"Alright I get it, I do. But it’s not really fair pushing him away and not giving him a say in the matter ya know?" Dean pat him on the knee.

"Yeah, I know." Sam nodded and moved his hands.

"It'll be alright little brother." Dean pulled away and headed out to the garage, likely to wash or work on Baby.

oOo

Sam and Luci ended up dating for a few months not pressing the matter of their sex life, just making out here and there. Sam was really glad he had kept seeing Lucifer even if he'd tap out of their make out sessions before they could get very adventurous. One day, Sam and Lucifer had gone out to dinner the professor made sure it was a nice place, to make it special for their six-months anniversary. They drank some wine and talked, Sam was much more comfortable with him now than he was before. He desperately wanted to be with him, both physically and emotionally and he decided that it was time. He didn't think Lucifer would ‘runaway screaming’ as Dean had put it; maybe he'd be surprised, but they'd find some way to work around his problem. Lucifer just dropped the check when Sam reached across the table and took his hand, lacing their fingers together. Lucifer squeezed back.

“I love you, kid. You know that, right?” He said sweetly and Sam smiled abashed, it wasn’t the first time he’s heard him say those words even though Sam hadn’t been brave enough to mutter them yet.

"I know and I think, it's time." He said seriously and Lucifer looked confused, checking his watch.

"Time for-" He asked confused and Sam raised his eyebrows and it clicked in his boyfriend's mind. "Ohhh." His brows went up and Sam could see his excitement though he tried to hide it.

"Yeah." Sam gave him a mischievous smile before biting his lip nervously.

"My place or yours?" Lucifer was staring at his lips now and Sam felt his heart beat a little faster.

"Dean's at my place."

"Mine then." Luci surmised and Sam just smiled.

oOo

The tension had been strong in the car and Lucifer's anticipation was seeping out as he sped towards his house, once there he and Sam went hand-in-hand closing and locking the house door behind them. Lucifer shrugged off his blazer and hung it on the rack as did Sam. Lucifer brought him into a hug and kissed him softly Sam whimpered into the kiss and Luci pulled back.

"I know this conversation may be a little uncomfortable but I think it's important we lay down a couple ground rules, do you agree?" Sam should've expected Lucifer to be the one to initiate this and he was grateful he didn't have to.

"Yeah, of course." Sam agreed and Luci smiled then pulled away going into the kitchen to grab a couple of beers then sat on the couch, Sam sat beside him taking his drink.

"First, I've done both positions in my life but I prefer to take. If you would rather do that, I'll manage, its whatever you want. We'll go slow, just get to know each other. Do you know what you like?" Luci asked gently and Sam felt a dark flush rise to his cheeks feeling foolish as Luci didn't seem at all uncomfortable discussing things.

"I - not really, I like to top so we're compatible. Um.. I've only done this a couple times." He laughed uncomfortable and Luci smiled with gentle eyes.

"That's okay, we'll discover what you like together." He said and Sam smiled already feeling more at ease when Lucifer stroked his hair lovingly his lips moving to tease at his earlobe then down to his neck. He already knew that Sam liked it but there were other things he was eager to learn about his young boyfriend. Luci teased him a few moments like that until he pulled away setting his beer down on the table before he straddled his lap on the couch. With their height difference this was established early on as their best position. Lucifer moved down to his mouth coaxing him open with gentle nips and kisses, Sam always needed a little encouragement before he could get really into it.

They kissed for a while hands slowly roaming their torsos Lucifer's hands wrapped around the back of Sam's neck as he arched in to press their chests together. Sam sighed into the kiss his fingers going to Lucifer's tie to undo it; this was familiar for them, since they did this often after school and Luci was still in his work clothes.

Sam pulled his shirt off over his head musing his short blonde hair just as he liked it; once gone, Luci's hands moved back to Sam's neck and jaw as he plundered his mouth with hot open-mouthed kisses. Sam's hands ran down his spine then around to his small belly Lucifer grunted. He'd told Sam many times that he hates his tiny pooch but Sam loved it. Luci was very fit everywhere so he didn't mind a little meat in the middle. Lucifer grabbed his wrists and moved his hands to his strong perfect back. Sam knew Luci did like his back though he'd once said it was his best feature. Sam chuckled quietly against his lips, Lucifer pulled away to pull Sam's shirt off over his head

"Shut up, I've told you numerous times not to touch my belly." Luci groused and Sam just smiled at him.

"You're your own worst critic you know that?" He teased but Lucifer rolled his eyes, moving back in to kiss him. Sam gasped when Luci rolled his hips into him for the first time, Sam's hands moved to grab him by the back of his thighs and pulled him closer until their erections where pressed together through their clothes.

Sam’s hands traveled back around briefly ghosting his stomach until he ran the pads of his thumbs over both nipples, the blonde gasped quietly and Sam gently pressed him back so he could wrap his lips around one running his tongue over the sensitive bud; Luci’s back arched slightly with a silent moan Sam nipped him gently and chuckled at the breathless noises he made. Luci let him have his fun for a while as the ministrations caused arousal to pulse through him and his pants got a little tighter.

"Mmm." Lucifer hummed bending and grinding their hips together, his hands moved to Sam’s long hair tugging it so he'd expose the length of his throat; Sam grinned up at him triumphantly and Luci bent to nip and tease at his pulse point. Sam sighed hands running up strong thighs to Lucifer's back side, Lucifer gasped and his hips jolted forward. "bedroom?" He asked breathily and Sam just nodded quickly.

Lucifer pecked him on the lips again before he climbed off him and took his hand literally dragging him into the next room. "be right back." Lucifer eyed him from the floor up before he went into the connected bathroom, Sam sat down on the bed and unlaced his shoes kicking them off. Sam wasn't sure what Luci ran off to do but once his shoes and pants were off Lucifer came back into the room with only a towel wrapped around himself. Sam's eyes raked him up and down then he licked his lips.

“Wow.” He gasped and Luci just smiled cockily.

"Lay back, Hun." He pressed Sam onto his back with a palm in the center of his chest; then his hands ran up and down his thighs, his fingertips moving under the legs of his boxers. Sam gasped feeling his erection straining against the soft cotton of his underwear, he pulled himself up the bed until his head rested on pillows. "Have you ever had a blow job before?" Sam licked his lips and nodded. "you haven't had one from me." the confidence in the statement made Sam's erection flinch in excitement.

Lucifer climbed onto the bed, his lips moving from Sam's neck to a nipple. Sam moaned when his lips encircled him and sucked but Luci didn't spend much time there. Moving down he dipped his tongue in his belly button and Sam's knees bent and raised up from the bed with a little gasp of surprise. Lucifer chuckled; he didn’t think he’d be the belly button kind of guy, pleased he packed that information away for later. Pushing his knees further apart his lips following Sam's treasure trail to the hem of his boxers. Lucifer hooked his fingers under the fabric and slowly pulled it down. Sam licked his lips, equally excited for his blow job and afraid at what Lucifer might say when he finally sees it.

Luci pulled his boxers off and tossed them on the floor and Sam’s impressive length sprung free to lay over his stomach, Luci’s eyes widened and his hips jumped against the bed. Reverently running his fingers up the underside of his boyfriend's shaft, Sam was breathing heavily raising himself up on his elbows ready to tell Lucifer he ‘didn't have to try that’, that ‘they could do something else’, ‘a hand job is plenty as long as you stay with me’. Luci's eyes moved up to meet Sam's wide with lust as he licked his lips.

"You've been keeping secrets." He sounded breathy and a little taken aback. Sam shuddered in fear; here it comes, the rejection, the frustration at trying to do something with this 'thing'. Lucifer just wrapped his hand around him and pulled the head into his mouth using both hands to rub up and down his shaft. Sam cried out head dropping back against the pillows, Lucifer hummed around the mouth full his hips rhythmically rutting against the mattress.

He pulled off running his thumb over the sensitive head, dipping out of view to lap at his balls. Sam moaned long, hips gyrating up. Lucifer chuckled against him taking the head back in his mouth, hands still pumping the length of him he couldn’t cover with his mouth, he pulled off with a slurp and a deep breath. "mmm I can't wait to have this inside me." Huh??? Sam's head shot up again and saw Lucifer rutting into the bed harder.

He went back to work running his tongue up the underside of his cock then enveloped the head again, his thumb massaging the vein along the bottom and the other hand playing with his balls. It wasn’t long before Sam was writhing but Luci pulled off; he wasn’t done with him yet, he climbed up Sam's body kissing him hard, like he was starving.

"You, you want to - you want me too? Uh…" Sam asked in disbelief and Luci rolled his ass back against that huge organ and moaned.

"Like you wouldn't believe," His eyes were black with lust and Sam shuddered pulling him back into a hard kiss hands roaming the strong body on top of him. Lucifer pulled back breathlessly and tossed the towel from around his waist. Sam's hands immediately moved to wrap around his hips pulling him down into another messy kiss. "how big are you? Eight, nine?" He asked breathlessly and Sam shook his head blushing crimson.

"More like, eleven." Sam blushed and Luci groaned rocking his back side into him again.

"I want it, I want it, now!" He practically begged and Sam never saw him lose his cool like this and it was driving him crazy. He clambered over Sam reaching into the night stand drawer and pulled out two condoms and some lube moving back and straddling his thighs, he ripped one open with his teeth to roll it onto Sam's huge erection. "Fuck, I don't think it's gonna fit."

"Umm.." Sam looked embarrassed, but Luci just licked his lips.

"Can I - do we really need it? Can I just?" He rocked forward his leaking cock against Sam’s enticingly and Sam just nodded.

"Yeah, you're clean, right?" He asked and Luci nodded.

"Yeah I'm clean, I haven't been fucked in so long. I'm clean I promise." He kept rocking against him.

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead." Sam was overwhelmed by his willingness and not just that but his excitement at getting to ride his huge cock. So many don't even wanna try. Luci pulled back taking the bottle of lube with him and coating the enticing erection with it, Sam was about to stop him ‘cause he definitely needed some prep work done but Lucifer pushed his hands away then reached behind and lubed up his hole. Lucifer smiled leaning down to kiss him deeply, aligning Sam's erection with his opening. He lowered himself slowly and chuckled when he was fully seated.

"Holy shit." Sam gasped running his palm over Luci's stomach, you could see Sam's dick pressed against his skin just below his belly button. "Jesus Christ."

Luci gave a predatory grin removing Sam's hands from his stomach and pinned them on the bed on either side of his head twining their fingers together. He started bobbing up and down slowly on that deliciously sized dick.

"I said don't touch my belly." He groaned, his pace sped up almost brutally as if he couldn't stand to wait. "I'm sorry, I can slow down-" his voice sounded raspy and Sam grunted as he slammed down on him, Sam's back arching with a long moan.

"No, it feels good." Sam gasped and started thrusting up into him in the same rhythm. Lucifer was whimpering then bent down nipping and kissing Sam's neck, hips rocking with him. It didn't take long until they were at the brink, Luci sat back hands moving to brace himself on Sam's knees that were bent behind him. His head was tossed back in bliss; Sam watched him for a while as he bobbed up and down, his cock gloriously swinging at his hips. Unable to hold back anymore, Sam took the opportunity to roll them, Luci bounced on the mattress on his back pleasantly surprised. He grinned up at Sam who pushed back into him and started pounding away, bending him almost in half with his knees against his chest.

“Oh, harder, Sam! Harder!” he babbled and Sam did his best to oblige thrusting into him fast and hard. Luci gave a triumphant laugh and wrapped his hands around the headboard of the bed and his legs around Sam's waist bending to meet every thrust and loving every minute of it with a grin and partially gritted teeth. "oh, I'm gonna cum." Luci groaned squeezing his legs tighter around him and started pumping himself in a fist; Sam rose on his knees digging his hands into the soft flesh of his hips and pistoned into him like a machine.

Luci’s mouth went slack and he gazed up at his boyfriend like he was a god, until he squirt all over his own chest and a little on his chin with a great big silent moan. Sam groaned pumping into him a few more times as Luci leisurely stroked the last of his cum out staring up at him dazed and spent. Sam came hard with a guttural growl and collapsed on top of him, breathing hard. His hips jumped a final couple times before he kissed and nipped at Luci’s neck until the blonde pulled him into a sloppy, dirty kiss by the hair, moaning like he could eat him alive. Pulling apart to catch their breath, Luci tapped out on Sam's shoulder so he'd pull out and roll off of him to lay beside him. The room was silent aside from the sounds of their breathing, Sam hadn’t had real sex in so long, god it felt good.

“Goddamn.” Sam gasped and Luci just laughed breathily.

“Fuck.” He breathed and neither able to make coherent sentences, Sam got up a few moments later and walked into the bathroom to get something to clean them up as Luci laid completely wrecked and breathing laboriously with a blissful grin on his face.

"Luci, what's this?" He asked bewildered, coming down from the high, Luci already knew what it was he was talking about and his smile immediately faded. In his excitement, he forgot to put it away before joining Sam. He couldn't look him in the eyes expecting that judgmental look so many had given him in his younger years. Sam was holding a clear plug almost as big as his cock.

"Umm I can explain.... "

"Was that there the whole... that's why you went into the bathroom. Did you use that while we were at _dinner_?" He accused and Lucifer flushed all over again.

"Maybe." Many had called him a freak, whore, pervert for going out with a plug up his ass. He didn't do it all the time but there were a few dates with Sam he especially enjoyed having it. When they were making out, he could roll back on it and not feel like he was pressuring Sammy into anything, that's how he got by for six months, year's actually. He didn't like frivolous sex but he didn't mind pleasing himself whenever he felt like it. He'd been adventurous in his younger years, he was nervous to tell Sam about it because he seemed so innocent. He didn't want to scare him away.

"Look, I was into some pretty weird shit when I was your age but I wanted more so gave it up, got my degree and started teaching. I only kept my toys because I didn't want to just give myself to any guy that came along. I hope you can still respect me." Luci said just staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, Sam climbed onto the bed until he was hovering over Luci forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"You don't have to explain anything to me." Sam whispered softy and Luci was so relieved he felt a huge weight leave his shoulders and Sam ran his fingers through his hair kissing him long and slow. "I-I love you." He whispered insecurely and Lucifer smiled his eyes so soft and pulled Sam into another kiss until he was laying half on top of him.

"I love you, Sam."

oOo

Sam came home the next morning when Luci dropped him off and he looked down embarrassed when Dean gave him a knowing look.

"Well, it went okay, I guess." Sam said embarrassed, Dean smiled wide and laughed.

"No way, that guy? The little blonde professor? He tamed the stallion?" Dean teased and Sam smiled reluctantly blushing to his ears.

"Yeah and he liked it, a lot. " Sam felt proud making his brother feel uncomfortable for once.

"Morning, Sam." Cas mumbled when he shuffled out of Dean's room. Dean coughed embarrassed and Sam stared at him then at Cas who was even wearing Dean's Motley Crew t-shirt. Before he sent a knowing glare at his own brother.

"Heh. He liked it too." Dean said and Sam just smiled too widely hugging his stupid grinning brother then his roommate.

"Well, its damn time." Sam retreated into his bedroom knowing everything in his life had turned out alright after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Supernatural and Samifer fic, I need help. 
> 
> I'm currently working on two other samifer stories. So show me some love?


End file.
